Reconnected
by ShannonLee26
Summary: After Doomsday, as she calls it, Rose Tyler is devastated. Until she finds a way back to the Doctor, mentally. Will she ever physically find her way back? How is this possible in the first place? Starts as 10/Rose ends up 11/Rose
1. Dreams

He visits me in my dreams. Or I visit him. It's not entirely clear which. All I know is that we're together.

The first time I dreamt of him was three months after Doomsday, as I'd taken to calling it. In my dream, he was there, in the distance, on a beach. He was calling to me. Just my name. Rose.

As soon as I awoke, I told Mum, Dad, and Mickey. They believed me. I knew they would. They'd met the Doctor. We packed our bags and drove. For hundreds and hundreds of miles, we drove. We ended up in Norway, I believe. In a place that loosely translates to Bad Wolf Bay.

We got there and I immediately knew that it was the correct place. If I listened carefully, I could still hear his voice, saying my name.

I heard a noise behind me and I turned around. He was there, though he was quite transparent.

"Where are you?" I asked him.

"In the TARDIS. There's one tiny little gap in the universe left, just about to close. It takes a lot of power, just to send this projection; I'm in orbit around a supernova. I'm burning up a sun, just to say goodbye." Tears prickled in my eyes.

"You look like a ghost."

"Hold on." He held out the sonic screwdriver and looked like normal.

"Can I…"

"I'm still just an image. No touch." Regret was in his voice. Tears began to trickle down my cheeks. He raised a hand, as if to wipe them away and then stopped.

"Can't you come through?"

"The whole thing would fracture. Two universes would collapse."

"So?" I was joking, but only slightly. "How long have we got?"

"About two minutes."

"How are you?"

"I'm working at the Torchwood here." I avoided his question. "I think I know a thing or two about aliens."

"Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth."

"Am I ever gonna see you again?"

"You can't." I began to sob openly, not even caring.

"What're you going to do?"

"Travel in the TARDIS, same thing I always do."

"Alone?" He nodded silently, just watching me. The tears were falling thick and fast, I wasn't even bothering to wipe them anymore.

"I lo-" A sob cut me off. "I love you."

"Well, if it's the last time I'll ever be able to say it, Rose Tyler-" He was gone. In that last second before he faded, I knew he was going to say it back. There were even tears in his eyes.

I fell to the ground, unable to hold myself up anymore.

I barely even felt Mum's arms as she enfolded me in them. Back at Torchwood, she stayed as she was, letting me collect myself on my own. It was what I needed at the time. Now, I was broken, no shattered. I'd never felt so alone in my life, not even when I arrived here.

I would give anything just to see him once more. _Anything!_ I don't even doubt his love for me, but I'd like to hear it. Just once, I'd like to hear him say it.

I shakily stood up.

"Allons-y," I said. It was a habit, I couldn't help it. I felt an urge to get away from here. We walked back to Dad's old Jeep. I put my hand on Mickey's arm.

"I'm sitting in the back." He protested. "Mickey! I just lost the man I love forever. We got to say goodbye, but I couldn't even touch him! And he didn't have enough time to say it back. So, please, just let me sit in the back. Alone." He consented and we began to drive.

"At least our daughter is back," Dad said. It was true. I'd barely spoken since I lost the Doctor. I'd hardly even shown emotion. It was as if I was dead on the inside.

"Dad, when we get back, I want to work at Torchwood."

"Of course. You can help with the aliens." He stopped the car. We were at a hotel. We carried in the bags. Dad purchased three rooms. Mickey and I were to have our own.

I didn't shower. I didn't change my clothing. I just threw myself on the bed and cried.

I cried myself to sleep and as I slept I dreamt of him.

_We were in the TARDIS. I had no clue where I was, I'd never seen this room before. It was a bedroom, but one I'd never been in before._

_ "Doctor!" I yelled. He had to be here somewhere._

_ "Rose, is that you?"_

_ "It's me." As soon as I finished speaking, I was in his arms. To be perfectly honest, we were both crying. It has been an emotional day for both of us._

_ After what felt like a few hours, we both pulled away, but only slightly. I was still in his arms and we were both sitting on his bed._

_ "How?"_

_ "I'm not sure, Rose. I think we're dreaming. I decided to sleep, I needed it after the day I'd had."_

_ "I don't want to be dreaming."_

_ "Rose!" I heard. It wasn't the Doctor._

_ "Go, Rose. It's time."_

_ "Will I ever see you again?"_

_ "Maybe tomorrow night."_

"Rose, darling, it's your Mum. We've got to get going. I've purchased food for the car. Your dad, Mickey, and I will drive through the night. We'd like to be home by tomorrow." I changed my clothing and left. The entire time, my dream played through my mind.

We drove for miles and miles. We were home before nightfall. I immediately went to bed, claiming it had been a long day. That was true, but not the real reason.

_This time I was in the Wardrobe room. The Doctor wasn't there._

_ "Doctor?" I yelled, panic in my voice._

_ "Rose? Where are you?"_

_ "Wardrobe!" I replied. I could hear him racing up the stairs in the TARDIS. He hugged me tightly._

_ "I never got to say what I wanted to at Bad Wolf Bay. Rose Tyler, I love you." I smiled, genuinely for the first time since we'd been separated._

_ "You already know, but I love you too."_

_ "Now, we should probably go figure out how this is possible," he said, sentimental moment over._

_ "I just found my way back to you. Can't we do something _fun_?"_

_ "Like what?"_

_ "Can we travel?"_

_ "I'm not sure. Shall we find out? Where (or when) would you like to go?"_

_ "Somewhere I can wear a costume." He walked over to a shelf of clothing and accessories. The Doctor threw a dark red, floor-length dress to me._

_ "Put this on. I'll go set the coordinates." He came back in a tunic and leggings. He looked hilarious._

_ "A little help here?" I'd managed to get my dress on, but the laces were still untied in the back. His fingers brushed against the bare skin of my back as he tied my dress for me. I pulled my hair back in an elaborate style._

_ "You look beautiful, Lady Rose." I curtsied._

_ "Thank you, Lord Doctor." The TARDIS jerked to a stop. We were here._

_ For once, there was no alien activity. We just wandered around. It was relaxing after the stressful few months we'd had. Until the beeping came, that is._

_ "What's that noise?"_

_ "My alarm clock." He gently kissed me on the lips, for the first time since I was the Bad Wolf._

_ "I love you, Rose. Tomorrow night?"_

_ "I'll be there. I love you too."_

I awoke. It was time to go to Torchwood.

~X~

"Rose, this is an all-access pass. It means you have the highest level of clearance. You can go anywhere and know everything. First, you need to go around through the holding cells and get to know some of the aliens. Captain Lucas Gilmore will teach you anything you need to know. Then, you'll learn combat and weapons training."

"I don't do weapons."

"Rose…"

"No, Dad. It's not happening. The Doctor managed without them, I can too."

"You need protection." I sighed.

"You can teach me, but I won't carry one. And they'll only be used for emergencies. Negotiation and all other possibilities must be done first." Dad agreed, knowing I would offer no better.

I walked to the Alien Holding Cells with Captain Gilmore. I was handed a binder of alien types. The dividers were labeled friendly, unfriendly, neither, uncertain, and undetermined. I started to flip through it as we walked past some of them.

"This is called a Slitheen, actually," I said as I passed the page. It was in the 'Unfriendly' category. I added information and corrected some, until I came to a familiar face.

_The Doctor_

_Species: Unknown_

_Sightings: Spotted once before, took out an army of Cybermen. _

_Known to travel with one or more companions, usually female. No information on identity. Last known companion was said to have blonde hair._

_Classification: Undetermined_

_Traits: Two hearts_

Undetermined? Why was the doctor undetermined? He was obviously a friendly sort of alien. They didn't have much information on him.

"What is wrong with you guys?" I asked Captain Gilmore.

"Excuse me? Cadets don't speak to their superiors like that."

"It's a good thing you aren't my superior then."

"You are new, I obviously have more experience than you."

"What is your clearance?"

"Three, why?"

"I'm a four." His mouth dropped open.

"There are only four known level fours, Peter Tyler, Jackie Tyler, Mickey Smith, and Jake Simmonds."

"I'm Rose Tyler. I think you know my parents. And I'm also the person on Earth with the most alien experience."

"Not possible. I've never even heard of you."

"I traveled with the Doctor." Before I knew it, all of Torchwood knew who I was. I was Peter and Jackie Tyler's lost daughter who knew more about aliens than anyone and traveled with the Doctor. I was a freak and a celebrity at the same time.

~X~

_"We should get married," I told the Doctor that night. He was shocked._

_ "I know you don't do domestic, but we haven't a clue how long this will last."_

_ "Maybe not married, Rose, but there's a Gallifreyan bonding ceremony. It will leave us bonded forever. It's a mind link, Rose. Once we do it, you'll never be rid of me."_

_ "Did you do it last time?"_

_ "No. We were young, we didn't want to be bound yet. And then she died."_

_ "I'd love to be bonded to you." He pulled on my hand until I was sitting on the floor in front of him. We were sitting cross-legged, and so close our knees touched. He put his fingers on my temples and instructed me to do the same. He began to whisper words I didn't know. But somehow, it was as if I knew them anyway. They were foreign, but I knew just what to say._

_ The Doctor kissed me gently on the lips_

_ "It is done." There was a sudden burning on my back and I cried out in pain. Then, I heard his voice in my head._

It's alright, Rose. The pain will pass. Trust me. _I trust him. I let myself go and lost myself in the pain. Then, it was gone._

_ "What was that?"_

_ "Sorry, another part of the ceremony. It's a tattoo, something that shows you are mine."_

_ "So basically I have 'Property of the Doctor' written on my back?"_

_ "See for yourself." I went up into a bathroom and turned around. There was an intricate tattoo on my back. It was beautiful. The swirling black lines were graceful and mysterious. I'd never seen anything like it. The tattoo was big enough to cover most of my left shoulder blade, but not my entire back._

_ The Doctor appeared behind me._

_ "It's beautiful," he whispered._

_ "Yes, it is." He showed me his tattoo as well. It was similar to mine, but more masculine._

_ "There's one more part to the ceremony."_

_ "What is it?" I asked, fearing more pain._

_ "We have to consummate it." I smiled. Finally, something fun. It would be even more fun with the new thought reading._

~X~

I was showering to get ready for work when I saw it. The tattoo was on my back, clear as day. It had carried over to the real world. The dreams were real.

"Rose, darling, when did you get a tattoo?" Great, of all times for Mum to walk in on me unannounced.


	2. In Your Head

"Um…it's a long story, Mum."

"I have time. You can tell me on the way to work." I sighed. Once I finished getting ready, Mum and I got into the car, by ourselves. Dad and Mickey were riding by themselves, so Mum and I could talk.

"What's going on, sweetheart?" I took a deep breath. I don't know whether to tell Mum or not. If I lie, she'll find out the truth eventually. If I tell the truth, she might be angry with me.

"Let me see the tattoo again, Rose," Mum commanded. I took off my jacket and lowered the strap of my camisole.

"It's beautiful, Rose. It looks foreign."

"It is."

"You didn't get drunk and let some alien ink your skin while you were away?"

"No, Mum. Well, I did let an alien do it, but I wasn't drunk and I wasn't away. I was here."

"Why would you let an alien put permanent ink on your back?"

"Will you just let me explain?" Mum nodded. "Do you remember my dream where the Doctor was calling for me?" She nodded again. "Well, the night after Bad Wolf Bay, I dreamt about him again. We were in the TARDIS. We spent all of our time just crying, in each other's arms. The second night, we traveled to the Renaissance. Last night, we…" I paused.

"You? What did you do, Rose?"

"His planet, Mum, it's called Gallifrey. There's a bonding ceremony. It's like a marriage. Anyway, there are two things that result from it: a telepathic link and matching tattoos."

"So, you and the Doctor are married?"

"Technically." Mum didn't get mad. She wasn't sad about it. She was calm and rational which was surprising with her pregnancy. Our arrival at Torchwood stopped her response.

"Ms. Tyler, your father would like to see you in the Holding Cells," an agent told me.

"Thank you…"

"Louis, ma'am. My name is Louis."

"Lovely to meet you, Louis. I must be going." I went down to see Dad.

"This one was caught in the night. We don't know what it is. Do you have any idea, Rose? Please say you do." Dad was exasperated. I would be too, a mysterious alien showing up in the night. I didn't recognize it, but I knew that the Doctor would have. He knows most types of alien.

_I really wish the Doctor was here_, I thought.

_ I am there, Rose. Only inside your head, I'm afraid, but I'm still there._

_ How?_

_ Our link, the bond, whatever you want to call it. The ceremony linked our minds, Rose. Dimensions can't stop that. Nothing can. Well, except death._

_ Babbling, Doctor._

_ Sorry. Now, what is this creature you wanted to show me?_

"Rose?" Dad asked. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Dad. Just give me a moment." I held my index finger up, indicating that I needed a moment. Dad stopped talking.

_That's a blagnok, Rose. They have poisonous teeth and claws. Be sure to avoid those. It's weakness is the back of the neck. Poke it with something sharp and you can knock it out for hours._

_ Thank you, Doctor. Can you be here to help?_

_ Any time you need me, Rose._

_ If you need me, for anything, just let me know. I'll try to help you as much as I can._

_ I will. Goodbye, Rose. I love you._

_ I love you too, Doctor._

"Well?" Dad asked.

"It's a blagnok. The teeth and claws are poisonous. Avoid them if you don't want any fatalities.  
>The Doctor said the weakness is the back of the neck. You can poke it and knock it out for hours."<p>

"How did you know that?"

"The Doctor told me once." Mum, who was standing behind me, just looked at me. Her look told me that we would speak later.

Today, I helped with more aliens. I also learned a little bit more combat. I was actually getting pretty good at fighting. I hated it, though. I hated it all. I hated that I was here, separated from my Doctor. I hated fighting. I hated how everything _felt_ being in this world, Pete's World.

_Rose_ the Doctor whispered in my mind.

_Yes, Doctor?_

_The TARDIS knows about the dreams. She won't tell me unless you are here. Can you come into my mind?_

_Yeah, hold on. _I sat down before entering the Doctor's mind.

_I caused the dreams,_ The TARDIS told us.

_How?_

_You are connected. Ever since Bad Wolf._

_Bad Wolf?_

_Ever since you became Bad Wolf._

_The Doctor took that away from me._

_No, he took most of it. You are still Bad Wolf._

_How am I still alive?_

_There's only a little. You aren't fully human anymore. You have Time Lord in you._

_How is that possible?_

_Bad Wolf. That is all you need to know for now. The rest of the information you need to discover yourselves. Rose, the Doctor can teach you how to control Bad Wolf. You'll be able to reach it at will. But you may never use it like you did before._

"Rose!" I heard. It was Mum.

_I've gotta go Doctor. I'll see you later?_

_Tonight. Goodbye, Rose._ I was out of his mind. My mum was standing over me, looking alarmed.

"I know you didn't know about that alien."

"The Doctor told me. Through our new telepathic link."

"Were you just in his mind?"

"Yes. I miss him."

"I miss how you are with him. You were so happy. I missed you, but I knew you were doing something you loved, with someone you loved."

"Thanks, Mum."

~X~

"I have a new companion," the Doctor told me later that night. "Her name is Martha. She's a doctor. Not a fun one like me, a people doctor."

Martha left, like we all do. We usually can't help it, but we all leave him eventually. And then he met Donna.

And then _I _met Donna.


	3. Return

The Dimension Cannons were working again. I know because I used one. Except it didn't take me to the parallel universe that I wanted to go to. It took me to a different one. One where the Doctor was dead.

I met Donna. She was nice. I think I like her. I'm not quite sure. So, I gave her a message.

_The Darkness is coming._

~X~

I was back. Me in my usual sweatshirt, jeans, and Converse. The Converse was a habit I picked up from the Doctor.

I was looking for him. I saved a woman and her father. They were Donna's mum and grandfather. I was speaking to them about finding the Doctor when the computer turned on by itself. It was Harriet Jones. Then Jack showed up with two colleagues. And Sarah Jane Smith with her son. Then another girl. It was Martha.

They wanted to contact the Doctor. Well, I had the most effective way of doing it.

_Hey. I'm back. On Earth._

_ What's going on, Rose? Do you know?_

_ It's them, Doctor. It's the Daleks. _He swore. _Some people are trying to contact you. It's Harriet Jones, Jack, Martha, and Sarah Jane._

_ I'll keep an ear out. Thanks, Rose._

_ Anytime. Love you._

_ Love you too._

They got a hold of the Doctor. He was tracking our location and on his way back to Earth.

"The only one missing is…" Jack started.

"Rose," The Doctor continued. "And she's here."

_Tell them I'm back on Earth. _His head tilted to the side, it was funny to watch.

"She's back on Earth."

"How is she hearing this?"

"She's at your house, Donna. Your Mum just won't let your grandfather get a webcam."

"Then how in the hell can you hear her?"

"It's telepathic. We've been able to do it since just after the battle at Canary Wharf."

"That's so cool!" Martha exclaimed.

"Yeah, now, I'm back on Earth. I've gotta go save the universe. Again."

_Where are you now? _He asked me.

_Still at Donna's. Don't worry. I'll come find you. _

_ See you soon._

_ I love you, Doctor._

_ You too, Rose._

Donna's family hugged me goodbye and told me to take care of her. I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to her.

It took me fifteen minutes to walk to where he was. His back was to me, but Donna saw me. I started to run and so did he.

We didn't see the Dalek in time.

With the usual 'exterminate,' the beam of death hit the Doctor and he fell to the ground. I screamed and my eyes turned golden as Donna and Jack rushed to us.

_"_My Doctor," Bad Wolf said. "I scatter you, throughout time and space, to protect my Doctor." The Dalek vanished in gold and my eyes switched back to normal.

"What the hell was that?" Donna asked.

"Long story. Don't have time. Help me get him to the TARDIS." Jack helped me lift him and soon he was in the TARDIS. He was breathing, but barely. I watched as the gold shimmery regeneration energy rumbled through his chest.

"You can't!" I yelled. "Not when I've just gotten you back." Jack was yelling at me to get away from him. That there was nothing I could do.

"Jack! I need him! And I can't even hear his _mind._"

"Do you hear his mind often?" Donna asked.

"Always. I'm always there. He's always with me. It's the only thing that kept me _sane_ during our separation."

"So you knew about me. And Martha."

"Yes, I knew."

"And it didn't make you angry?"

"No. I know what he's like when he's alone. He's upset and lonely and he needs someone to stop him from going too far. That's what I always did." I turned back to the Doctor, tears still running down my cheeks.

Light exploded from his head and his hands, just like last time.

And then he was back to normal. I hugged him tightly.

_What did you do? Why did you block me?_

_ I sent the Regeneration Energy into my hand. I wasn't sure it would work. That's why I blocked you. I didn't want you getting your hopes up._

_ I love you. I missed you._

_ I love you too._ It was strange to me, hearing those words. In the beginning, he'd been so reluctant to say them at all, so against everything domestic.

Then the TARDIS began to move. On its own. We weren't controlling it.

It was taking us to the Crucible.

Donna was trapped inside once we exited. The door locked and we couldn't get in. The Daleks tried to destroy the TARDIS and Donna too. We watched as it went under. I could feel the Doctor's pain.

Jack tried to shoot a Dalek and he, too, was killed. The Doctor wasn't in pain about that. I already knew what I'd done to Jack. He tried to hide it, but I wouldn't let him. Jack was really fine. He couldn't die. Ever. It was my fault. I did it as Bad Wolf, when I brought him back to life.

It was Davros. I knew some about him. The Doctor shares things, sometimes. He doesn't hide it, but it hurts him to tell me. He locked us in some kind of force field holding cells.

` _Are you okay, Rose?_

_ I'm alright. You?_

_ I'm fine._

_ No, you aren't. I can feel it. You are sad._

_ When am I not, Rose?_

_ You are always sad, but you are sadder right now._

_ It's Davros._

_ I know. He brings back bad memories. Memories of home._

_ How are we going to get out of here?_

_ I don't know._

_ We'll make it out, Rose._

_ I trust you._ Davros began to speak. It was the same speech all bad guys give before they lose to the big heroes. Hopefully.

Then Martha came on the TV. She has the Oster-Hagen key. It would destroy Earth if she used it. And she would use it, if the Daleks didn't surrender.

Next came Jack. He had my mother, Mickey, and Sarah Jane Smith with him. He was going to blow up the ship.

Neither worked.

He summoned both of them to us and called several more Daleks. He pointed out that, though the Doctor is against violence, he's turned us into his weapons.

Then, the TARDIS materialized.

The Doctor came out. What? He was wearing different clothing and had a weapon. Davros hit him with some kind of energy and he fell to the ground. Donna emerged, she was hit too. She fell behind the control. Then, suddenly, she was shorting out Davros' power and releasing us.

The Doctors, Donna, and I quickly messed up the Daleks. Then my Doctor went to prepare the TARDIS. He made everyone go inside. The other Doctor blew up all of the Daleks. My Doctor wasn't happy.

My eyes turned golden.

"My Jack, alone forever. Not anymore. I bring life." I gasped as I turned back to normal.

"What just happened?" Jack asked.

"Gwen, Jack. She was dead. I brought her back. I'm so sorry! It's all my fault. I made you immortal. And now I've made her immortal too."

"It's alright, Rose. I know you can't control the Bad Wolf."

We dropped off Sarah Jane first.

Mickey decided to stay in this dimension with Martha and Jack.

The Doctor took us back to the other dimension.

"I'm going with you," I told him. "I made my choice four years ago, Doctor. I won't leave you."

"Rose, look at the clone. He needs you. Just like I needed you."

"You still need me! And I need _you_."

"Rose, what about your family?"

"You are my family!" I yelled.

"He's me, Rose! He has my memories, everything."

"He doesn't have me," I screamed.

"He could have you."

"No, he can't. I can't _feel _him, Doctor."

"What do you mean?"

"Mentally. I can't hear him." He looked shocked.

"The Bond didn't transfer."

"Nope. You're stuck with me."

"There are worse things."

"What are we going to do with him?" I looked back. He was standing next to my mother. I don't know where my father and Tony are.

"He can stay here with us. We'll watch him. He'll be my nephew." Mum said.

_I have a better idea. What if we send him to our Earth? He can be with Donna._

_ She can never see me again._

_ But she can learn to love him. I know she has feelings for you. We can stick him around her. She'll watch him even if she doesn't know it._

_ It makes me worry._

_ She'll be fine. He can always call us if something happens and we can wipe her again._

"You're just going to let me go?"

"Honey, I lost you years ago. You weren't the same without him. I just wish I could see you again." My eyes widened.

"You can! Mum, grab my laptop when you get home. It's on my desk. The Doctor and I programmed our phones too." I handed her mine. "You can talk between dimensions. You can even see me."

"You mean I can talk to you whenever I'd like?"

"Whenever." I hugged her and we were off.

We had to send Donna back. The transformation was like Bad Wolf. She would die. The Doctor erased her memory and we sent her home. With the Human Doctor, or Matthew North, as we'd decided to call him.


	4. Pond

The Master has returned. He's trying to bring back Gallifrey. If he does, the world will end. It won't be good. Wilfred, also known as Wilf and Donna's grandfather, is traveling with us. He got stuck in a box that channels radiation.

The Doctor went in there to save him.

He got radiation poisoning. He's dying and this time there's nothing I can do.

We went to see everybody. We saw Donna, marrying Matthew. Hmm, I didn't see that coming. Wilf came to say goodbye to us.

He was falling out of the TARDIS. I reached for him, but things were exploding and it was hard. We managed to get him back inside. The new him. It was all still so weird to me.

There was fire everywhere and we crashed. Hard, into the ground. I landed in the wardrobe room. I got quite a few cuts from the hangers. I had no idea where the Doctor landed. I pulled on the rope in front of me. Once I was close to the entrance of the TARDIS, a hand reached down for me. It was the Doctor.

"Rose!" he yelled excitedly. "All I can think about is apples! I think I'm having a craving! I've never had a craving before!"

"Liar," I told him. "You eat bananas six times a day."

"I don't like bananas," he said. There was a little girl in front of him.

"Where did you come from? Are you here about the crack in my wall?"

"The Library," he answered.

"Why are you wet?"

"I was in the swimming pool."

"I thought you were in the library."

"So is the swimming pool." The introduced himself with his typical rules. Of not asking stupid questions and not wandering off. Oh and to do as he says.

I break all of those rules all of the time.

He kept tripping on our way to the house.

Amelia Pond, the little girl, gave him an apple. He spit it out.

"That's disgusting. What is that?"

"That's an apple."

"Apples are rubbish. I hate apples." I took it from him. I, too, spit it out. I apparently don't like apples either.

"What about yogurt? Yogurt's my favorite." He spit it out on the floor. I thought it was gross as well. Then he tried bacon. He spit that out too. As did I. He also tried beans. Apparently beans are evil. I agreed with him.

Amelia gave him bread and butter. He threw that outside without even letting me try it. Then, he had fish fingers and custard. That he actually liked. I thought it tasted good as well.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Rose. I'm this idiot's wife."

"Now, let's see about that crack." The crack was creepy, I'll give Amelia that. The Doctor broke it open and there were words.

_Prisoner zero has escaped._

We figured out that Prisoner Zero escaped through here and the Doctor started to freak out about something. He was running around saying he forgot something. Then he ran back to the TARDIS. I followed. We jumped in after telling Amelia we'd be back in five minutes.

"Geronimo!" he yelled.

When we returned, it was daylight. Crap.

He figured out what was wrong, but Amelia wasn't there. I was upstairs when he got hit with the bat and chained to the heating system. I walked downstairs laughing.

"What did the idiot do this time?" I asked, still laughing. A red haired woman in a police uniform was standing over him.

"Amelia?" I asked.

"Amelia hasn't been here in six months."

"Bullshit. I know it's you. How long has it been?"

"Twelve years."

"Will you help me prank this idiot?"

"Do you always refer to him as an idiot?"

"It annoys him. I'm his wife. I do as I please." She smiled and agreed.

The Doctor stirred.

"Where's Amelia? Where's _Rose?_" he sounded scared. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea. Oh, well.

Amelia went up and was being cryptic.

"How many rooms are in this floor of the house?"

"Five!"

"Six." She found the door and went in it.

"What's wrong with me? Do I just have a face that nobody listens to? Is my screwdriver in there? It must've rolled under the door."

"It rolled under the door, alright. And then jumped up on the table." My eyes widened.

"Get out of there! Get out! Don't look at it! If it knows you've seen it, it will kill you!" I ran toward the Doctor as Amelia came out.

"Rose?" I unlocked him with the sonic. I grabbed his hand and Amelia's. The alien was out of the room and it looked human.

"_Attention, Prisoner Zero, exit the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."_ It was alien. We ran.

He licked the shed and he found out about the fact that it had been twelve years. Stupid oral fixation.

Then he licked my cheek.

"Don't lick me."

"I've licked every inch of you, Rose." Amelia/Amy made a face

"Yeah, but you just licked wood. I don't want wood germs on my face."

"It's been twelve years. Why did you say six months?"

"Let's go," she interrupted.

"You said six months!"

"You said five minutes!"

"Your Amelia."

"I'm Amelia."

"You've changed."

"Twelve years and four psychiatrists."

"Four?" I asked.

"I kept biting them." The sound was on repeat and coming from everywhere. The Doctor ran us into some lady's house. Amelia knew her. They were all calling her Amy.

"Doctor! The human residence! Earth!" I yelled.

"How long do we have?" Amy asked.

"I'd say twenty minutes." He tried to get the Prisoner to reveal itself, but it didn't work.

There was a nurse who also figured out something was wrong. His name was Rory and he was Amy's boyfriend. He convinced Amy and Rory to help us and they ran to the hospital. The Doctor and I went to the house we were at earlier.

We got some guy to span everything for the number zero. He used Rory's phone to do it. Then, the two of us raced to the hospital. In a fire truck. I thought it was funny and laughed, the Doctor thought it was funny too.

"Text Amy." I sent one word. _Duck._ Then we smashed through the window.

He explained about the photos and the forms and the virus. Then, he yelled something about 'Who the man!' and then he said he'd never say that again.

So, it took over Amy.

It looked like the Doctor. I pointed out that he'd been busy and hadn't seen himself yet.

The alien thought it was the Doctor because Amy was dreaming about him. But she could hear him. So, she defeated the alien.

The Atraxi took him and left. So, the Doctor called him back. Rory yelled at him for it. We ran to the roof.

The Doctor took off his shirt and put on another. He also quickly changed his pants and added suspenders. He grabbed approximately six ties and we walked up onto the roof.

"Come on, then! The Doctor will see you now!" It figured out that he was an alien. He tried ties.

"What do you think, Rose?" he asked. I shook my head at each one. He grabbed a bowtie. That worked.

"Is this world a threat to you?"

"No…"

"Is it endangering the Atraxi in any way?"

"No…"

"Is it protected?" I saw flashes of everything we'd faced and some things we hadn't. "What you've got to ask yourself is: what happened to them?"

"I'm the Doctor and this is Rose. The Oncoming Storm and Bad Wolf. Basically: run." It left and we ran to the TARDIS.

"Oh, hello, you sexy thing," he said to the TARDIS. It remodeled itself. We entered it and left on a quick trip to the moon.

When we returned, it was night again.

Amy came out to see us.

"You kept the clothes?"

"I saved the world. Yeah, I kept the clothes."

"Even the bowtie?"

"Bowties are cool." We both said.

He offered for her to come with us. We'd talked about it.

"All that stuff at the hospital, with Prisoner Zero…"

"That's just the beginning."

"That was two years ago!"

"So fourteen years since fish custard?"

"When I was a little girl, you said there was a swimming pool. And that the swimming pool was in the library."

"Still is. Well, not sure where's it gotten to now, but it'll turn up. Come on then."

"No."

"You wanted to go fourteen years ago."

"I've grown up."

"Don't worry," I said with a smile. "He'll soon fix that."


	5. News

Amy doesn't quite believe us. She somewhat believes us. She doesn't get the TARDIS. The Doctor tried to explain the broken Chameleon Circuit, but she doesn't quite get it. She freaked out when she saw inside the TARDIS. I'm not surprised. I don't know anyone who hasn't.

"When I was a kid, I just thought you were a mad man in a box."

"Amy Pond, there's something you should know. One day, your life may depend on it. I'm definitely a mad man with a box."

"And I'm this idiot's wife!"

"Rose!"

"Yes, Doctor?"

"Stop calling me an idiot!"

"But it's fun!"

"What is this thing?" Amy interrupted.

"It's a TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimensions in Space," I replied.

"How does it work?"

"It's complicated," the Doctor replied.

"Teach me."

"I'm the only one in the world who knows how to fly this."

"That's a lie. Matthew knows how to fly it."

"Who's Matthew?"

"An old friend. He married another friend of ours."

"Oi! I also know how to fly it!" I exclaimed.

"He taught _you_?"

"Not exactly. I stole the information out of his head," I told her as I helped the Doctor start the TARDIS up.

Amy's eyes widened. "What the hell?"

"Where he comes from, they have a certain marriage ceremony. It creates a telepathic link."

Our conversation was discontinued by our arrival at a 'New Earth' of sorts. It was basically a London ship. Hundreds of years in the future. Amy and I were chatting when the Doctor disappeared. He was talking to a little girl. She was crying. Soft old Time Lord. He can't stand to hear the children cry.

There were creepy little doll things in glass cabinets. I don't like them. Mandy, the little girl, left us. The Doctor told Amy to follow her and find out about the creepy doll things.

"What are you two going to do?"

"Stay out of trouble," he responded.

"Badly," I added. "When he's stressed, he likes to insult species. Including humans."

The Doctor and I met a woman. She had a mask on. He noticed the water didn't move and that there was no engine in the ship. The woman was the queen. Elizabeth the Tenth. She asked for our help.

Amy chose to forget.

The Doctor was angry about it.

"You know, you look human."

"No. You look Time Lord. We came first."

"Are there more of you then?"

"No. There used to be. But now it's just me."

"What happened?"

"Bad things. Ugly things. I'd like to just forget. But I don't. Every day, I live with that knowledge."

They kept talking and he eventually got us into the mouth of the beast.

"You stupid Time Lord!" I yelled.

"Why do you always call me stupid?"

"It's fun! Why do you always lick everything? Because you have a dumb oral fixation!"

"That was disgusting," I yelled once he'd gotten it to spit us out. Stupid Time Lord! The creepy doll things came after us and Elizabeth saved us.

"I've heard stories about you. The Doctor. You had tea with Liz Two. You were knighted and exiled on the same day. I've heard of you too, Rose."

~X~

The Doctor is angry with Amy. The Queen finally remembered everything. She's hundreds of years old and she keeps choosing to forget. The Doctor has a few options. He can kill of the Starwhale. He can free the Starwhale. Or he can let it remain enslaved. None of the options are good.

He's angry that she made a decision for him. He says she never gets to do that. He wasn't happy when I pointed out he did that for me all the time.

"I love you, Rose. I do what I do to protect you."

Amy pressed the button that set the Starwhale free. She figured out what none of us could. It was the children. The ship was failing and the children were crying.

The Starwhale volunteered for the job. It wanted to save the children. So, she stopped the torment. And it stayed with the ship.

The Doctor and I heard it crying. He amplified it so everyone could hear it.

He told Amy that she should never do that again. She said she would do whatever she had to.

So, we got back on the TARDIS. I know that the Doctor is secretly proud of her.

~X~

I'm sick. I don't think I've been sick since I took in the Time Vortex. I've been vomiting all day. I have a theory, but it's not possible. I've been back with the Doctor for long enough, but I _can't_ be pregnant.

It just isn't possible. I'm human! He's a Time Lord. I asked him once. He said it wasn't possible.

_It's true, my wolf. I can sense the child. It's because of the Wolf inside you. It's altered you. You won't age. You can't die. You will live and die as my Doctor does. And your child will live far beyond the both of you. Don't worry, my wolf. It will be a regular Time Lord pregnancy. The Doctor can help you, as well as he knows. Most children on Gallifrey were loomed. Rarely was a child born. He should know the basics, though._

How am I going to tell the Doctor?

_Tell me what?_ The stupid mind-reader asked me.

_Oi! Why are you always calling me stupid?_

_ Why are you always asking me that?_

_ Never mind. Tell me what?_

_ Um…_

_ Yes?_

_ Well…_

_ Rose!_

_ Fine! We're going to have a baby. _There was a loud thunk somewhere in the TARDIS and the Doctor went silent.

"Rose!" Amy yelled. "The Doctor just fainted and I have no idea why!"

"Get him some tea. I'll meet you out there in a minute." Amy was in the Galley preparing tea when I walked past.

"What happened to him?"

"Well, you know the telepathic link I told you about?"

"Yes."

"Well, I told him I was pregnant."

"Are you?" I nodded. Amy screamed and jumped up and down. I grabbed the fresh tea and headed to the console room. I poured one cup of it on the Doctor's face. He sat up immediately. I gave him the other teacup as he glared at me. Amy left us alone.

"Are you sure, Rose?"

"Yes. The TARDIS told me. My lifeline is now tied to yours. I'll age as you do. I'll die as you do. And I'll live as long as you do. It was Bad Wolf. That's how all of this is possible." He hugged me tightly.

"I've never had an actual child before."

"You have children."

"My children on Gallifrey were born the traditional way. Through the loom. Jenny was made from my blood."

"You know how it works though, right?"

"Yes. Sorry, but the child will be in your womb for two years. And you'll be sick for a while. You will have less energy. Oh, and you are indestructible."

"What do you mean?"

"We can still go wherever we want. The baby protects itself and you until birth. It will continue to protect itself until it is old enough to regenerate."

"So, we're safe?"

"No matter where we go."

"What about you?"

"The baby protects me too. So, the three of us are safe. It's Amy we have to worry about."

"Can we go to Earth?"

"Why?" He had a cute look of confusion on his face.

"I want to see Jack. And Martha and Mickey. And Wilf and Donna. Also Matthew deserves to know that you aren't the last Time Lord anymore." He agreed reluctantly, for me.

We landed in Cardiff first. I squealed and ran out, heading toward Torchwood.

"Rose?" Ianto asked. "What are you doing here?"

"We just thought we'd come say hello to Jack."

"He's in his office." We thanked Ianto and headed down into the Hub.

"Jack! Where are you?" I yelled.

"Is that you, Rosie?"

"Of course it is! Now come give me a hug!" He rushed out and embraced me tightly. The dark-haired Gwen followed behind him. "And you! You changed your face again!"

"Listen, Gwen, I'm sorry for what I did it you. I shouldn't have made you immortal."

"It's okay. I'd be dead if it wasn't for you. And I'd rather live forever with Jack than not live at all."

"Are you here for a reason or just to say hello? How long has it been since we last saw you?"

"It's been a few months. Oh, this is Amy," my scatterbrained husband introduced.

"Um…there is a reason," I mumbled.

"And that is?" Gwen asked in her thick Welsh accent.

"Well….um….I…."

"Spit it out, Rosie," Jack interjected.

"The Doctor and I are going to have a baby." Jack's jaw literally dropped open. I think that, of all things, he certainly didn't expect that. Ianto and Gwen were surprised as well. From what they knew of us, they weren't expecting that.

The Doctor was laughing mentally. I could hear it, of course. At least he wasn't laughing out loud. That would be rude.

_I am not rude!_

_ You are so rude!_

_ You are mean!_

_ So now we're fighting with stupid, petty insults._

_ Yes, Rose, we are._

_ Okay, then. _I mentally grinned. _I love you._

_ I love you too._

"Do they always do this?" Jack asked Amy. She nodded.

"Hey! I resent that!" the Doctor and I yelled simultaneously.

"I think it's cute," Gwen told us.

Before too long, it was time for us to leave our Torchwood family. Because that's what they were. Family.

Next, we went to see Sarah Jane. I won't go into details, but she was glad for the Doctor. He's been so alone, but no more. She's doing well. She's dating a guy now, and it's getting serious. Luke is happy for them. He's such a good kid.

Then, we told Martha and Mickey. Martha announced that they were having a child of their own. Mickey didn't know. He fainted. The Doctor laughed. Until I pointed out that he fainted too.

"That's completely different, Rose! I thought you were human! Humans can't have Time Lord children."

"It's not any different," I whispered to Martha. She laughed. Mickey stirred.

"Jackie's going to kill you," he told the Doctor. "Not only did you get her precious daughter pregnant, but she'll never see the child."

"That's what webcams are for, Mickey. You remember that I set mine up so I could talk to the Doctor? Well, I gave it to Mum. We'll tell her tonight."

With a quick goodbye, we headed to the Noble's. We actually stopped to see Sylvia and Wilfred because Donna and Matthew go over there for dinner every Sunday night.

Wilf opened the door.

"Rose?"

"Hi, this is the new Doctor. May we come in? We have something to speak with Matthew about?"

"Of course, Rose. You know you are always welcome."

"Who are they?" Donna asked. Sylvia figured he was the Doctor and she already knew me.

"I'm Rose Tyler. This is my husband, John. We're friends of Matthew's."

"Then why have I never heard of you?"

"We're old childhood friends. We all used to be the best of friends, but lost touch years ago. Rose and I married almost a year ago. Matthew didn't even attend the wedding."

"Well, why are you here?" the saucy ginger asked.

"We thought he should know that we were going to have a child?" There was a thump as Matthew fell to the ground. I guess the fainting isn't only for this incarnation.

Donna woke him quickly and then she recoiled, as if slapped in the face. Then, she stood and slapped my Doctor in the face.

"How dare you erase my memory. Memory. Memory," she repeated, as if the repeat button was stuck on a tape recorder. It had already started. I felt the heat in my eyes. I didn't even know Bad Wolf could do something about Donna.

"My Donna. I save you, protect you. You may remember now." I snapped out of it. The heat faded.

"Sorry, Donna. I really need to control my Inner Wolf. She comes out at the most random of times." Matthew kissed my forehead.

"Thank you, Rose. Now we can finally be together with no secrets."

"I'll miss traveling," Donna sighed. "But at least I'm alive to miss it." We agreed and my Doctor ran into the TARDIS suddenly and randomly. He came out with a little, drawer-sized TARDIS. It was blue and I was confused.

"What is that?"

"It's a mini-TARDIS. It will grow into a big, full-size TARDIS. Donna and Matthew can travel!"

"Thank you," Donna kissed my Doctor on the cheek.

"Be careful. You are both just human," I warned. "Call us if it even might be dangerous. We'll come, immediately."

Now, it was time to tell Mum.


	6. River

Mum took it rather well. She's worried about my safety, but I told her about how the baby protects me. She feels better now.

Then, Winston Churchill called. The Daleks are back. It was a big, long, complicated mess, and they escaped. There were six of them and they escaped. We'll have to fight them again eventually.

We are not going through a museum. It's how the Doctor keeps score.

"That's not right!"

"That's kind of right, but not really," I added, reading his thoughts.

"This is how you two keep score!" Amy yelled. we smiled sheepishly. The Doctor paused over a big box. I walked up behind him.

"Is that…High Gallifreyan?" He nodded. "Does that say what I think it says?" He nodded again.

"What's it say?" Amy asked.

"It's High Gallifreyan. These words tumbled empires, destroyed worlds, and conquered the gods."

"Well, what does it say?"

"It says 'Hi, Sweetie.'" I growled.

"That blasted woman!"

"Rose, darling, calm down."

"We have to go get her, don't we?" I asked, sulking.

"Yes."

"Get who?" We ignored her, hijacked the box, and ran into the TARDIS. _She_ gave us coordinates, so we went to them and she rescued him.

"Hello, Doctor."

"River." I smiled sweetly.

"Good evening, River. Would you mind getting off of my husband?"

"He's my future husband."

"Gallifreyans only marry once! So, you won't ever marry the Doctor!"

"Rose, darling, you need to stay calm." I sulked again.

"Whatever. Amy Pond, this is River Song." The three of us got to the TARDIS, and began to fly it.

_Rose, will you pull the Automatic Debrulator?_

_You got it._ I pulled the aforementioned lever.

"Turn on the stabilizers!"

"I haven't got stabilizers!"

"They're the blue switches!"

"The blue switches don't do anything! They're just blue." _God, I love seeing him fight with her._

_You know I'll always love you, Rose._

"They're the _blue_ stabilizers!"River pressed them and the TARDIS quieted down.

"Well, now it's just boring. They're the blue boringers!"

"How come she gets to fly the TARDIS?" Amy asked.

"I learned from the best," River said with a smile. The Doctor sat back in his seat with a smug smile. "Too bad you weren't available that day, Doctor."

"Who taught you, then?" Amy asked.

"Rose, of course." I smiled. Apparently, I like her well enough in the future.

"We've landed," she suddenly said.

"What are you talking about? We haven't landed," the Doctor said.

"Yes, we have."

"It didn't make the noise. The uhhh-huhhh-uhh noise," he argued.

"It's not supposed to make that noise. _You_ leaves the brakes on."

"I love that noise! That noise is brilliant!" he defended. We followed the ship and it crashed.

"You promised me an army!" a general said to River. I wasn't too sure I liked him. He was stuck up and rude.

"No, I promised you the equivalent of an army. This is the Doctor. That's Rose." I nodded politely. We wandered for a while.

"Sweetie! I need you!" River yelled. I scowled. I really do not like that woman.

"Doctor!" Amy yelled. "Rose!" I ran over to where she was. The door was locked.

"Amy? Are you in there?"

"I'm stuck. And an Angel is here!"

"The image of an angel becomes an angel!" We managed to get Amy out of there and kill the angel. So, we went off exploring. I was with the Doctor and Amy was with River.

"So, are you his wife?" she asked River.

"It's the Doctor," I said. "Do you really think anything is really that simple?" I was scowling.

"Yes, I think it is that simple."

"Smart girl," River replied. "I'm not saying you are right or wrong, I'm just saying smart." I rolled my eyes and walked away. The Doctor, who was clearly eavesdropping, just not physically, wrapped his arms around me. He was listening through my mind. No one else would notice.

_It's never going to happen, Rose. It can't happen. Even if something happens to you, I'll always be tied to you. And nothing will ever happen to you. You can't die until I do._

"The Doctor loves Rose, River. That will never change." I smiled. I really approve of Amy.

"I think I just made a huge mistake. I'm so sorry!" the Doctor yelled.

_What? What is it?_

_ I think they're all angels._

_ Damn!_

"Everybody, I'm going to ask you to turn off your torches. River, do you trust me?"

"Always."

"Amy?"

"Without a doubt."

"Rose?"

"Until the end." He squeezed my hand tighter. It went dark.

"I'm going to turn off this one too, just for a moment."

"Are you sure about that?" the Father asked.

"No."

When the lights came back on, the angels had moved. We decided, the Doctor decided, that we should all escape through the wreckage. So, we headed in that direction.

"You need to go without me!" Amy yelled. The Doctor and I cut back to her. Her hand was on a pipe. "My hand is stone."

"It's not stone, Amy. You just think it's stone."

"I really can't move it!" I grasped her other hand tightly.

"Amy, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You and Rose are meant to live, have the baby, all of that. You can just leave me here."

"Not for that!" He suddenly bent down and sank his teeth into the flesh of her hand. She jerked it up.

"You bit my hand!"

"You're alive, all I'm saying!"

When we got to the wreckage, it was way above us. He told them to jump at the signal. The angels radioed us using one of the dead soldiers. He started talking about how it was all the Doctor's fault. And that the Doctor should feel guilty for it.

"Uh, oh. They just did the one thing they should never do."

_Rose, give me the Father's gun._

"What is that?" River asked. Stupid woman.

"They made him angry."

"Now, there is one thing you never, ever put in a trap." I handed him the gun.

"Really?" Angel Bob asked. "What is that?"

"Me." He shot the gun and we all jumped up. We were in the crash. He shut off the gravity!

"I have to turn out the lights to get the door open."

"Dr. Song, do you trust this man?"

"I absolutely trust him."

"He's not some kind of mad man?"

"I absolutely trust him."

"We have five minutes."

"Nine," Amy blurted.

"Why did you say nine?"

"I didn't."

The Angels were still coming, so we raced through the ship. We soon got to the outdoor area of it.

Amy collapsed. We checked her vitals.

"She'll be fine," River said.

_No, she won't. She's going to die._

_Tell her, Doctor. It will make her feel better, to know that you aren't lying to her._

"No. She's dying. The eyes aren't the windows to the soul! They're the doors! Of course! How did I not see it before?"

"Explain," I told him.

"The image of the Angel in her head is becoming an angel. Amy! Close your eyes."

"Eight!"

_Doctor, why is she counting down?_

_I don't know, Rose._

"Seven."

"Doctor, I'll be five. I mean fine." There are cracks everywhere.

"Now, counting. What's that about?"

"Four."

"We've got to starve the Angel!"

"Amy! Close your eyes!"

"Three." She closed her eyes.

"She's stabilizing. You did it." I hugged him. We had to move on. Amy was still too weak. We left the soldiers and Amy.

"Now, if anything happens to her, I'll hold each of you responsible. Twice," I told them.

"Now. I've got to get through the wreckage, stop the Angels, and save Amy."

"How?" River asked.

"I'll do a thing."

"What thing?

"Don't know. It's a thing in progress. Respect the thing. Moving out." We were talking to Amy on the radio. She said the soldiers were disappearing. That was the solution.

"Opening the crack!" the Doctor yelled. Amy was walking towards us and we told her to hold on. So, she did and we opened the crack. All of the Angels were sucked in.

Oh, and we found out River was arrested. I laughed.

Amy brought us to her house. She's getting married.

"To the good looking one? Or the other one?"

"The other one."

She kissed the Doctor. He pushed her off.

"I just had to see what it was like."

"Perfectly acceptable."

"Rose!"


End file.
